memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Q-Less (episode)
Archaeologist Vash arrives from the Gamma Quadrant as Q plagues the station and an unknown force threatens to destroy it. Summary Dax returns from the Gamma Quadrant and her runabout carries a woman whom O'Brien recognizes as Vash. Although the crew is unaware of his presence, Q – a semi-omnipotent prankster – has also stowed away on the runabout. Vash explains that she has spent the past two years in the Gamma Quadrant, but she describes her method of getting there as a "private matter." Soon after Vash's arrival, the station begins to experience power drains similar to those experienced by Dax's runabout. In the meantime, Q appears to Vash, apparently infatuated with her. Q was the one who transported Vash to the Gamma Quadrant two years ago, but now she wants nothing to do with him, much to Q's annoyance. Quark arranges to auction off various items Vash has found in the Gamma Quadrant, most notably an unknown but extremely valuable crystal of some kind, and in the meantime O'Brien spots Q. O'Brien warns Sisko of Q's presence and the likely cause of the power drains. Q denies any wrongdoing, although he offers no alternative explanation. As the power drains become more severe, a graviton field begins pulling the station toward the nearby wormhole. Vash and Quark go about their auction and the crystal receives bids in excess of one thousand bars of gold-pressed latinum. Casually joining the bid process, Q ups the ante on Vash's crystal to 2500 bars before bidding one million. Soon after, however, the source of the gravimetric field and the power is found to be the crystal. The crystal is beamed into space before it can destroy the station, and once outside, it reveals itself to be a mysterious life form and travels into the wormhole. In the end, Vash decides to go to Earth to live a nice, quiet life and asks Q not to disturb her. However, on hearing from Quark of some recent archaeological discoveries on Tartaras V, she accepts the challenge: "What's the shortest way to Tartaras V?". Log Entries *''Station log, stardate 46531.2. The station's power is continuing to be drained and converted into gravitons. At this rate, our life support systems will fail in fourteen hours. '' *''Station log, stardate 46532.3. With the embryonic life-form off the station, graviton levels have returned to normal. We've used the control thrusters to return the station to its original position. '' Memorable Quotes "You hit me! Picard never hit me!" "I'm not Picard!" : - Q''' and '''Benjamin Sisko "A dismal place, Earth. A thousand years ago, it had character. The Crusades, the Spanish Inquisition... Watergate." : - Q''' "These mating rituals you humans indulge in are really quite disgusting." : - '''Q Background Information * Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. * This is the only episode of the entire series in which John de Lancie (Q) appears. It also marks the last appearance of Vash. * This episode recieves a text commentary in the Q Fan Collective DVD. * This episode contains the third reference used on Deep Space 9 to the animated television series Ren and Stimpy. This reference is found in the name of the planet Hoek IV, which was named the co-main character "Ren Höek." The first two Ren and Stimpy references were found two episodes eariler, in "Babel", where the Ren and Stimpy inspired names Surmak Ren and Spumco were referenced. Links and References Guest Stars *Jennifer Hetrick as Vash And *John de Lancie as Q Co-Stars *Van Epperson as Bajoran Clerk *Tom McCleister as Kolos *Laura Cameron as Bajoran Woman References Andorian silk; assay office; boxing; Brax; Cardassian; Cloud dancers; couscous; Crusades; Daystrom Institute; Delta Quadrant; distant past; duranium; early history; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Erabus Prime; Errikang system; Errikang VII; Epsilon Hydra system; Epsilon Hydra VII; Federation Archaeology Council; Gamzian wine; ''Ganges'', USS; graviton; Hoek IV; Kolos; Klingon scout ship; Lantar Nebula; latinum; MK-12 scanner; Mulzirak; Mulzirak transport; Mundahla; Myrmidon; oo-mox; Pauley; Picard, Jean-Luc; Promethean quartz; Q; Rokai; Rokain; Rul the Obscure; Sampalo relics; Sherwood Forest; Spanish Inquisition; Stol; Surax; Tanesh pottery; Tartaras system; Tartaras V; Teleris Cluster; tridium; Vadris III; Verath system; Verathan; Watergate; Woo External Links * Category:DS9 episodes de:Q - Unerwünscht es:Q-Less nl:Q-Less